A variety of Fairy Tail One-Shots!
by SalvationNaLu
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots when I get bored or something. Also they will be mostly NaLu. (I will make second parts to stories if I feel like it or if I am asked to.) will always be listed as complete.
1. Truth or Dare Natsu!

_**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't finished The New Girl but I have a writers block D: So this is only a one-shot (I plan on adding more, every time I get writers block sense its always good to just write about something else for a bit then!) So I hope you Enjoy this one!**_

* * *

It was a normal day like any other, I was sitting by Natsu, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Mira was bar-tending, and Juvia was trying to flirt with Gray. Even with it being a normal day Lucy was bored this had become a routine for her and it was getting old quick. "Hey Lucy I'm bored!"

*Sigh* "I am too Natsu it way be a normal day but it's getting a bit old." I said looking up at the pink haired boy 'I wish I could do something with every one.' I looked around at every one "Oh I know!" Natsu Looked at me with excitement in his eyes "We can all go to my house and play a game!" the excitement left his eyes.

"What kind of game?" he sighed looking bored once more.

"Something like truth or dare maybe?" He looked up and almost started jumping in place 'I thought he didn't want to play a game?' "I'll go ask them." I ended asking Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Mira over They all happily accepted we all walked to my house in a group. Mira seemed to be the most excited out of the group then it hit me 'OH NO! What if Mira tries to Ship us all again!?' I immediately walked over to Mira to see if she had lost it and, just as I had thought she was mumbling about how cute Levy and Gajeel would be together... 'I will regret this won't I. After all I do like someone here and Mira knows who he is...' We arrived at my house shortly after, we all entered and sat down in a circle and I gathered a basket, paper, and some pencils "Here write down what game you guys want to play I'll pull it out of the basket." they all grabbed a paper and pencil and wrote something down I wrote down the guild master game **(It's a reference to the manga.)** we all folded them and placed them in the basket I shook the basket to mix the games and pulled one out I pulled one out and opened it my eyes Widened 'Mira! why would she put this in here I mean really seven minuets in heaven!' I glared at her and she chuckled I walked towards the trash can and threw the paper away they all looked at me confused

"What did it say Lucy?" Juvia asked me *Sigh* I face palmed

"It seems Mira wanted us to play seven minutes in heaven" Levy and Juvia Blushed slightly and Natsu and gray laughed why Gajeel just glared at Mira as she chuckled "I'm pulling again!" Mira frowned

"AWWWW! But Lucy you know it would be nice if you got stuck wit-" I cut her off with a death glare as my cheeks where turning red 'She better not announce who I like!' I pulled out a paper once more I smiled 'Truth or Dare Huh? At least it's normal but a kids game? Really Natsu' She thought remembering how he got excited once more when she had said something like Truth or Dare 'Then again his childishness is one reason she liked him' "Truth or Dare it is!" Natsu Grinned probably internally cheering

"But Luce who's ganna go first?" I looked at him surprised I mean since when did he think about things?

"I guess you can go first." I internally smacked myself 'I forgot ask all the others!' Natsu sat there thinking

"Okay I got it!" all of us jumped a bit at his sudden outburst He grinned "Lucy Truth or Dare!" 'I wonder what he's thinking'

"Umm... Dare!" 'I'm not ganna woos out the first round!' He grinned with an evil glint in his eyes 'What did I get myself into I forgot this is Natsu!' I started to sweat bullets and weakly smiled

"I dare you to sit on Gajeel's lap!" My eyes widened as Levy glared daggers at him

"U- Ummm.. are yo-" I was interrupted as Mira Shoved me onto his lap. My face went completely red as Levy got even angrier and Gajeel looked very uncomfortable "How long do we have to stay like this Natsu?" He just ignored me *Sigh* 'guess I'm stuck like this'

"Quit moving around Bunny Girl!" Gajeel shifted and looked even more uncomfortable I blushed even more than before which I never thought would be possible

"I guess its my turn Levy truth or Dare?" She looked at me with a smile because she knew what I was planning

"Dare!" She grinned even wider as did I as I chuckled

"Okay Levy I dare you to punch Natsu and he can't hit you back!" Levy slowly walked over to Natsu he looked a bit frightened as for Levy had the same evil glint in her eye Natsu had had not to long before

"Gladly!" She coiled her arm back and punched him in the face she had hit him in the nose he had fallen backwards 'Wow Levy must really have been angry!" He sat back up

"OW! OW! OW! Levy that hurt! Fine Lucy get off of him!" I smiled and climbed off him Mira looked quite upset with Natsu while Gray and Juvia were just watching trying not to laugh

"Ok now lets see Juvia truth or dare?" Juvia looked excited after all it was finally her turn

"Juvia picks truth!" She smiled Levy was thinking for a while before she grinned

"What do you think about Gray?" Juvia Had the slightest tint of red on her cheeks as Gray growled

"That's easy Juvia Loves Gray-Sama~" She clung to his arm and he turned his head away from her "Juvia's Turn okay Gray-Sama truth or dare!" He looked at her not quite surprised but he thought carefully about his answer you could tell from his face

"U-Umm... Dare" Juvia jumped with excitement and you could tell gray would regret his choice.

"Juvia dares Gray-Sama to kiss her on the lips for one minute!" He started blushing 'Wait Grays BLUSHING?! This is some sort of natural disaster!' I thought giggling to myself as everyone else sat at the edge of their seat waiting to see what happens next.

"Wha-" Gray was broken off as juvia leaped on his lap and pointed to her lips with a smile "Fine!" Gray crashed his lips on hers both their faces turned red as we started counting 60, 59, 58, 57... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Gray immediately released Juvia's lips and whispered something in her ear and she screeched and hugged him "Me and Juvia are going home." He announced although it was only noon and then I realized 'Oh.'

"Have fun" I winked at them and they both blushed and left my apartment it was only me, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Mira left "I guess since Mira was sitting next to gray she can go next." She grinned evilly and had already regretted this choice

"Okay then Natsu truth or dare!" Even he could see the look in her eye and I could tell he was scared to pick either choice

"D-Dare!" We all looked at him I personally thought he was brave the others probably thought he was stupid. Mira chuckled as Natsu began to sweat she walked up to him and whispered something in his ear Natsu began blushing as he looked anywhere but me and apparently Gajeel heard what she had said because he and Levy left as he patted him on the back and wished him good luck now I was frightened too obviously this had something to do with me or gajeel and Levy wouldn't have left Mira also said goodbye and said she will be waiting to see if he did the dare tomorrow. He stood there petrified for a while before he began walking towards me slowly with each step he began blushing a deeper shade of red when he made it over to me he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up I stood there staring at his adorable face I couldn't help the blush that creeped to my face before I knew it he embraced me with a hug as I began blushing all different colors he brought his head close to my ear and whispered in a low husky voice "I love you Lucy" It took all I had not to faint right then and there he pulled away to look at my face I was shocked "I know it was just a dare but it sounded real how could Mira do this to me?!" Tears started forming in my eyes it wouldn't be long before they forced their way out. Natsu was visibly upset I could tell his face was contorted we stared at each other the red from our cheeks never leaving, it wasn't long before the tears spilled out to my surprize he hugged me once again "Why are you crying?" He sounded panicked

"Because it felt real... It actually sounded like you loved me, but I know it was just the bet I know it's not real, but I can't help it I can't help but hope that it's true!" He pulled away he gave me a sad smile and then hugged me tighter than he had before

"It wasn't a bet Lucy... The bet was to tell you how I feel about you and let you do whatever you wanted." My crying came to an abrupt stop along with the rest of my body "Lucy?" I was unable to respond he pulled with a worried look on his face, seeing his face was all it took to shake me out of my trance I smiled. He pulled me in for a kiss I gladly obliged, he slid his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance I opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue in and explored every inch of my mouth as I tangled my hands in his hair . We only pulled away to breath which leaded to us crashing together once more, he bit my bottom lip I released a low moan and tugged on his hair he pulled away I was confused as to why he did so I looked up "Lucy if we keep going I won-" I cut him off with a kiss

"It's fine I want this..." We began kissing again as his hands moved down to my hips and he picked me up I wrapped my legs around him as he carried my up to my room and placed me on my bed. He slowly crawled on me when we were face to face he crashed his lips to mine once more eh trailed down to my neck and began working his way down my collarbone as he grazed his teeth on my lower collarbone I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair he quickly reached my shirt. I removed my hands from his hair and reached down to pull off my shirt he backed off of me to pull off his own shirt I took the opportunity to remove my bra too... Once he saw his already scarlet blush somehow deepened

"Are you sure Lucy?" All I could do was nod he continued where he left off and moved his hand up to cup my breast and he moved down and brought his mouth down to my nipple I moaned to his touch. After a bit I pushed him away 'This is going nowhere' he looked a bit confused I smiled and switched in a way that he was now laying on the bed and I was sitting on him I went to kiss him as my hands trailed down to his pants... I worked on his belt for a few minutes before I successfully pulled it off along with his pants I continued kissing him while I slowly pulled off my skirt I set him up in a sitting position and sat on his lap I could feel his arousal on my bottom as I continued to kiss him I moved my hips in return he groand this had lit a fire in my lower stomach soon I stepped off of him and pulled his boxers off along with my underwear I moved my head up to kiss him once more this time he lay on top of me. once we broke free he looked at me with a smile which soon faded "Lucy... Are you really sure?"

"Natsu if I didn't want this I would have stopped you already." He smiled he was now sitting up right as was I and I was ready to do "it" as if to reinforce my words I stood up and slowly sat on him. He was now at the entrance of my womanhood. I was ready for this I wanted this and I thought this I slowly lowered myself onto him until he was in all the in hey pushed me back down on the bed as he slowly continued to move deeper into me and return to do the same thing I moaned "Natsuuuu~" He grinned as I moved my hips winning a delicious groan from him I tangled my hands in his hair once more as he continued to speed up

"Lucy I'm abo-" I cut him off with a kiss and nodded as if saying it was fine and he continued I was at my limit too but I wouldn't let myself before he did Natsu speed up again and within a few moments he released inside her as she let herself release too the both made incoherent noises as the pleasure overcame their bodies He pulled out as he did along with him came a thick white liquid he lay beside her "I love you Lucy"

"I love you too" as we both fell asleep...

* * *

 **A/N: That was my first One-Shot! Also the first time I wrote smut let's just say it's very embarrassing hope you enjoy it! Like I said tho I will be adding more so follow to know when I update this again!**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


	2. Lucy the Killer

**Okay this is the second One-Shot and I'm changing it to just randomly updating just because!**

 **Screams**

* * *

It has been awhile since I have really felt anything, I get faint glimpses of who I used to be... 'I guess it's time again.' I was walking towards my destination there's someone I need to visit... Here it is. 'Time to do my job.' A huge grin formed on my face as I let it... take over, the desires I keep locked away in the sunlight. 'They live alone this should be easy.' I walked around the back of the house and began opening the lock. Soon the door opened. 'Three AM perfect.' I began making my way around the house looking for one room in particular... The bedroom.

Soon I found my final destination. Inside a large bed rested a tall woman with orange hair. 'I can't even remember when this all started...' I pulled a small but sharp object from my pocket and, made my way over to the woman. I leaned my head over her body my blond hair falling from my hood and, my grin still plastered on my face. The woman opened her eyes and blinked a few times before shock took over her face. "W-Who are you!?" Her body not letting her say it any louder.

"I see you're awake..." I laughed hysterically "You won't be for long, only this time you won't wake up." She jumped up and tried to run but I simply grabbed her arm and made her look into my now glazed over chocolate brown eyes. "Oh... Why don't you stay awhile and paint a fake smile on your face with me?" My grin grew wider. 'This is where they say the don't want to become a monster like me.'

"Never!" Her voice was a bit louder than when she first said something.

"I see... Well, then it's time to go to sleep." I stabbed her through the heart and removed my hand as she fell to the ground lifeless with a shocked expreshion permanently etched onto her face. "Oh come now what an ugly expresshion! Smile!" I cut the sides of her mouth forming a smile. I left through the back door taking my knife with me. I ignored the blood splattered all over my body as I walked home hidden in the shadows. 'Tomorrow it'll be another one.' once home I took the package on my doorstep and opened it inside was a letter with multiple stacks of money. I read the letter to myself. 'As promised thirty thousand Jewels, remember tomorrow will be another one make sure you ask just incase...' I entered my house stuffing the money into a draw and let myself take over once more. I cleaned myself off. 'Soon the last shreds of my humanity will be gone and I will be no more.' I went to my bed and slept.

I woke up ready to do my research on the person I was to... Visit today. I hacked into the government's files to get personal information on him. 'Him lives alone with a blue cat in a house he built himself, his name's Natsu.' I looked at his picture and couldn't help but laugh. 'Pink hair?' After I finished my research for my 'Visit' I made myself some pancakes, then changed into my clothes. 'Time to play fake again.' I put on a normal smile and went to my 'Friend's' house and rang the doorbell. She looked out her window to see who it was then opened her door when she saw it was me. "Come in Lucy!" She had curly blue hair held up buy a headband, and was short... very short.

"Thanks Levy." I flashed a fake smile and entered her house as she brought me to her room to talk which was all we really ever did.

"So Lucy have you heard there's been another killing! I'm starting to worry they are getting closer and closer to my neighborhood." I looked at her and smiled again.

"Don't worry Levy! I'll protect you if anyone lays a hand on you I'll send them flying to Hargion with a Lucy Kick!" She chuckled and I soon followed.

"Thanks." We talked for the rest of the day before I headed home at around ten.

Once I was home I changed into a completely black outfit similar to the one I wore yesterday night, then I chose one of my many knifes. It was now twelve I began leaving through the back sneaking through the shadows once more for at least a mile before I began walking normally on the sidewalk. When I reached the house I was 'Visiting' this night and let 'It' take over again.

I climbed through a window he had left open sneaking into the only other room there was in this house to find a boy sleeping in his bed. I hovered over his bed with the same grin from yesterday placed on my face. Once again he woke. 'Now the shock then the running and so on and so forth' He blinked but the shock never covered his face he just layed there. I ignored it and began with my normal routine. "I see you're awake... You won't be for long though but, this time you won't wake up." He didn't run either. 'Is he blind or something!?' I let my grin widen before I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said bluntly this shocked me although I didn't let it show on my face instead I let my grin grow even larger.

"In that case why don't you stay awhile and paint a fake smile on your face with me?" To my surprise he smiled and I let go of his arm he stared into my eyes as if he were searching for something in them.

"Okay." He stood up I clutched my knife just in case, He didn't seem to notice He took ahold of my other hand and smiled. "Let's go then!" At that moment 'It' left and the real me took over, but this time I could feel, I could remember what happiness was what anger was and sadness along with many other emotions. The shine returned to my eyes and he noticed it I put my knife away and took him to my home. 'Maybe just maybe he can fix me.' I smiled and held his hand tighter.

Once I was home and inside with him I only had one thing to say. "Why... Why weren't you scared like the others?" He smiled once more, it was a smile that brought me happiness and I liked it.

"Because I could tell that it wasn't really you but a monster that was made in the darkest corner of your mind and took over." My eyes widened and he hugged me. 'Maybe he can fix me... No he can fix me!'

* * *

 **Soooooo... That was pretty cute? I don't know but I would love to write a second part to this story maybe even adapt into a longer series and then continue the One-Shots after it's done! Just let me know what you want! Also I know this has a slight resemblance to Jeff the Killer and that's because I was listening to a song about him when I came up with the idea of this story! If you'r wondering what it was it was**

 **Nightcore-Painted Smile (I do not own this song!)**


	3. A letter

**Is this how it feels to feel?**

* * *

 **Dear Natsu:**

I know I won't ever send this... But I just have to write this.

I basically gave up on life all in all after my father died, you know the sob story... Mother dead, father dead, Aquarius lost.. Anyways I couldn't feel or more like I had set up a blockade so I wouldn't feel. Life was on autorun for me 24/7, until I ran into someone with a bright smile and pink hair. Yes, you. Even if it was more like you ran into me... You were just different, you made me think maybe I could afford to have some hope again. In reality I was just tired of fighting by myself fighting the urge to just end the pointlessness. You bumped into me and independently stood up as if nothing happened, you apologized yes but ran off right after. Luck for me you have a one track mind and dropped your phone, and left it there.

I began my quest there to get it back to you. I looked through your contacts and called Gray ( Ice Freak.) and told him you left your phone, you know the rest. I found you we talked exchanged phone numbers blah blah blah. In the end I was happy, for once.

We kept in contact and after awhile my blockade began cracking until eventually it broke down completely, thanks to you I made many friends Erza, Gray, Levy and many more to count. I understood that you had issues with your past we all did and, even if _I_ pried to learn more _you_ did not, thank you for that. So now I have to thank you for everything my life included, I'm certain if you had not been there that day I would have ended it by now. We continued to have a great time up to this day and I never really wanted to love again but you forced it onto me so again thank you.

Yes I just said I fell in love with you, I can't really remember when but I couldn't help it. You were the Trojan and I was the fort. I have so much to thank you for there's no way for me to write it all down. The last thing I have to say is today the day I'm gonna tell that I fell, I fell hard, for some pink haired idiot who ran into me one day- I have to go anyways I can hear you climbing through my window, You never told me why you do that.

 **Love: Lucy Heartfilia~**

* * *

 ** _(This will only be the dialogue)_**

Natsu: "Hey Luce!"

Lucy: "How many times do I have to day use the door!"

Natsu: "Fifty more."

Lucy: " "UGH!"

Lucy: "I don't have time for this. I need to tell you something."

Natsu: "Funny you say that I do too."

Natsu: "On three?"

Lucy: "Sure."

Both: "1"

Both: "2"

Both: "3"

Both: "I love you!"

Lucy: "Well... wow."

Natsu: "You know I'm happy I dropped my phone that day."

Lucy: "I am too..."

* * *

Okay I understand I was a bit lazy but I didn't want to transaction it from letter to story... anyway just something I was thinking about for an idea and here it is!

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


	4. If fairy tales were real

**If Fairy Tales Were Real**

* * *

Lucy was walking down the cobblestone road which lead to my house deep in thought, about what you ask? Well, that's quite simple she was infact thinking about the what if's in life and the what could have been. Now why she was thinking about this was the real question, the answer which I do know just isn't as simple, not simple at all. "Why can't I just be a princess from a fairy tale or something!? this is so frustrating!" Every head of the vicinity turned to look at her after she had decided to scream her lungs out in the middle of nowhere. A light shade of crimson dusted the spirit mage's cheeks as she continued onward to her home.

Lucy, who was now on her doorstep quickly opened her door and slammed it. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" She shouted once more pulling at her hair. Now normally she would have made herself a nice hot bath and relaxed for a bit after what had happened earlier that day but, this was not a 'normally' kind of day. "Why! Why can't I just find someone who I can be with... Like all of those pretty princesses." She had whispered that last part. In the blond's mind she was the only one who seemed to be incapable of finding someone to love her and, what's worse the universe seemed to find a way to rub it in at every corner today. She thought back once more to what she had witnessed that day at the guild.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

"Gray-Sama~" A bluenett was holding a red heart shaped box as she was speeding to her beloved 'Gray-Sama'

The ice mage in question spun on his heel to face the eager woman who, once again, in a desperate attempt to gain her beloved's affection had made a gift for him. Naturally our favorite blond was nearby to witness the couple's exchange. "Yeah Juvia?" Lucy had noticed that Gray had become more fond of the girl who was currently running to him, _a lot_ fonder infact. If it weren't a fact that the two would end up together already then that would have been the deciding factor.

"I made you chocolates!" She smiled sweetly at the ice mage and stopped to hand him the box. Now Lucy has nothing against the two getting together or anything, she just wished she weren't around when they acted like this it made her depressed to see other people have what she wanted, _love_ she thought the single word could bring pain to her heart she wanted someone to love her.

Gray had accepted the gift gratefully and positioned a crooked smile on his face. Lucy spun around in her chair and tried to ignore the pair as she waved over Fairy Tail's beautiful bar maiden. "Hey Mira! I'm going home early today." She forced a smile and hoped it was convincing enough for the well-known matchmaker.

"Alright be careful on your way home." Her voice was as chipper as ever but her face betrayed her, Mira had known about the blondes predicament for quite some time now but she always changed the subject or left when she brought it up. Lucy started walking away from the frowning take-over mage, once outside of her guild hall she lost her smile and began stomping her way home.

* * *

The spirit mage felt like crying herself to sleep and was infact about too when she heard her window open. _Natsu_ she thought as a genuine smile emerged on her face. "Hey Luce! How come you left early today?" the pink -excuse me **salmon** \- haired mage questioned his friend.

"N-no reason." Was her only answer, He inched is face closer to hers to stare in the blonde's eyes with a questioning look.

"You're lying something's bothering you." Lucy opened her mouth to deny it, to say he was wrong but she closed it and stepped back.

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it." She looked down sadness prominently gleaming in her eyes.

"What makes you think that I might just have an answer." The fire mage grinned brightly trying to cheer up his friend. Lucy smiled sadly in response.

"Won't hurt to try will it?" Natsu was about to respond, having his mouth open already, Lucy beat him to it though. "I want someone that I can love, I want someone to _love me,_ I wish fairy tales were real I wouldn't have to worry about this then." Tears began pricking at the corners of the blond mage's eyes _someone to love me..._ she thought sadly looking down again.

"Who said you don't already have that?" The blonde peered up at the dragon-slayer with her honey brown orbs about ready to burst into tears.

"W-what do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend." Natsu smiled softly and wiped away the would-be tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry, all you have to do is smile and it'll all be alright." Lucy smiled once more without sadness consuming her, _it was always Natsu it would always be Natsu_. she added without delay even if it was just a thought. "About that fairy tale I might have something for that." He grinned his notorious grin.

Lucy crained her neck to the side and frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" His answer was his smile and somehow she knew he was planning something. However she noticed too late, Natsu had lunged at her positioning himself so that when the impact came he would be carrying her.

"What are you doing Natsu?!" Lucy shouted as the fire mage jumped down her window onto the road she had taken not more than twenty minutes prior.

Natsu ran like it was his and Lucy's life at stake, however they had gotten more than a few questioning stares from innocent passers-bys. Natsu had eventually made his way into magnolia park were there was currently dozens of sakura trees blooming. He gently placed her under the one he recognized to be the one he had asked the blond for Virgo to dig up some old pictures. Lucy gave him a questioning look and began standing up, to no avail after the fire mage pushed her back down by her shoulders. "What are y-" Natsu cut her off by putting his index finger to his lips.

"Just listen." the Dragon slayer cleared his throat and stepped back. "You said you wanted to be in a fairy tale right?" Lucy nodded slowly curious to what he was trying to do. "Okay the just don't laugh when I'm done." She nodded once again

To her surprise the salmon haired boy standing before her started _singing,_ Natsu was singing.

 **"You said you wanted a fairy tale!**

 **well, I'm hear to tell ya'**

 **what you already have stand'n before ya'**

 **is better than any prince could ever be.**

 **If fairy tales were real you'd always be my princess,**

 **and I'd always be your prince.**

 **If fairy tales were real,**

 **just think of all the things that would've never been.**

 **You said you wanted a fairy tale!**

 **So I'm here to tell you what you've got here.**

 **infron'a** **ya' is better than any prince ever could be.**

 **If fairy tales were real ya' would'a been stuck in a tower**

 **ya' woulda been cleaning for half your days.**

 **If fairy tales were real I would'a fought a dragon for ya'**

 **I would'a became a beast for ya'.**

 **But really why are ya' wish'in for a fairy tale,**

 **when ya' got somethin better than a prince in fronta ya'?**

 **You said you wanted a fairy tale!**

 **Well, I'm here to tell ya'**

 **wacha** **have in fronta ya'**

 **is better than some prince!**

 **You've got _me,_ and I would say a dragon's cooler than a prince.**

 **What about you?**

Natsu had attracted a crowd who was by now clapping and cheering. Our blonde sat still _frozen_ with widened eyes, how had she never noticed _she was living a fairy tale with a dragon, a dragon who was always there for her._ Lucy snapped out of it when she heard someone from the crowd scream. "If you won't take him I will!"

Lucy stood up slowly taking only one step towards _her_ dragon. "Lucy will you go out with me? That is of course if a dragon's good enough to replace prince charming." He smiled brightly. She couldn't take it anymore she finally had someone to love. She sprinted towards the boy who had just confessed to her. Once she was close enough she leaped into his arms.

"Of course I will, _my_ dragon." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So where's our first date gonna be?" The now ecstatic blond mused.

"Well _my princess_ how about the real Fairy Tail?" He smiled and began carrying her away from the slightly thinned out crowd.

"I would love to _dragon_ " They both knew these nicknames would stick after all, Lucy _was_ his princess and Natsu _was_ her dragon.

 **The End**

 **(And they lived happily ever after.)**

* * *

 **I loved this story! SO SWEET! (My opinion I don't care who it was I would say yes if they asked me out like that!) Anyway! I actually do own the song! It's not actually like a professional song or anything I just made it up to go along with the story so anyways if anyone (for whatever reason) wants to use this go ahead all yours as long as you give credit to me... contradictory much? Anyway BYE~!**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


End file.
